New students
by Chloe Anderson50
Summary: this is just a silly story about four characters from Life Is Strange going to Beacon Academy so RWBY and life is Strange crossover just because LOL.
1. Chapter 1: prologue 1

Kate Marsh was 9, currently she sat lent against a dumpster in a backstreet in the city of vale, her ragged clothes were covered in a thick layer of grime and her ragged boots were falling apart, one heel hanging off the left one whilst the right was missing its lace. In her hands Kate held a single slice of bread and in front of her lay 10 lien which she had managed to steal from a passer by. Suddenly the ally was filled with commotion, the sound of raised voices and screaming. Kate peeked round the edge of the dumpster and saw a girl about the same age as her being dragged along by 3 men in there 20s though the masks made it hard to tell, the girl had brown hair that was almost down to her shoulders and wore a hoodie, shirt and jeans. Kate wondered if she could scavenge some money and maybe the clothes off her after the men were done with the girl. suddenly a man with a thick beard came running down the ally drawing a sword as he ran, he barreled in to the first of the men kicking his target in the chest before striking a hard blow to the shoulder but the other two men turned one grabbing a bat and the other drawing a pistol. the man with a pistol took aim and addressed the bearded man 'Drop your weapon and we may let you live'

'Yeah' said his companion 'drop it'

'You lost your opportunity to bargain the minute you took my daughter' said the bearded man before launching forward in to an attack, he brought a wide sweeping blow to the ribs of the one with the bat and kicked him in to the wall. It was at this point that Kate saw the gunman take aim on the bearded mans head, she had a sudden urge to do something, to help, but she could not think what to do, suddenly she had an incredibly reckless idea 'Hay, stop it' she yelled to the gunman.

'Ha, you don't want to get involved in this kid' he said 'just get back in ya dumpster'

Before the man could continue a sword had impacted on the side of his head and he was on the ground a pool of blood gathering around his head.

'Max! Are you okay?' asked the bearded man as he helped his daughter up.

'Y...yes I'm fine' she replied.

'And you' said the man as he walked towards Kate 'thank you for helping me, that was very brave' at this point he broke in to a beeming smile.

'Err... just doing my best to help sir' Kate replied.

'But' said the man 'what are you doing out here?'

'My parents... they died in a Grimm attack when i was 6, i made it here but ran away from my horrible adopted parents, I've been living on the streets ever since'

There was a moment of conflict in the mans features as he thought before he finally made a decision 'you better come with us then' he said 'cant leave you out here'

He held Kate hand with one hand and Max's with the other and guided the two girls away out in to the main streets. Kate was amazed when they finally arrived at the home of the man, Ryan as he had introduced himself, it was a massive three story modern house in the center of vale with a garden and huge panoramic windows on the second floor.

'So' said Ryan 'what would you think of living here'


	2. Chapter 2: prologue 2

8 years later

Chloe Price took a long drag from her cigarette and watched the waves roll in on the shores of Vacuo. She thought of her dad, he had been a huntsman, she thought of how he loved sunny days on the beach. That had been back in the day when her mum had run the local diner and her dad had gone off on the odd mission, that was before he had left one day and never come home, that was before Chloe's mum had stated dating an ex-atlas military asshole, before her mum was putting in cripplingly long shifts so that Chloe could train as a huntress. Chloe didn't want to think any more so she stubbed out her cigarette, dropping it, crushing it under her heel, and began to wander back towards her house to forget all this shit and replace it with blaring music.

* * *

Atlas was a kingdom of glamour and riches, many of its citizens expected everything to be done for them without the slightest thought of the people who made them rich. There where though a few in Atlas who believed in equality and truly making the world a better place, one of these people was Rachel Amber her father was a government official and her mother spent her life cooking, cleaning and acting virtually as her husbands slave. Rachel did not want to end up like her mother and therefore chose to train as a huntress, surprisingly her farther had not objected and had in fact funded her training so now she was packing to head to beacon to complete her final training and actually become a huntress. she sat next to her case rooting through a box looking for everything she would need whilst she was away, finally she was ready and she began to walk down stairs to be driven to the airport and begin her journey to vale and beacon.


	3. Chapter 3: new home

Chloe blinked as the hatch of the airship she had been travelling in slowly lowered allowing the sunlight to flood in, she quickly grabbed up her bag and headed down the ramp towards the courtyard. When she reached the courtyard she saw a huge number of other students 'great, socialising' she taught to her self as she began to wander through the crowd eventually emerging on the other side and dumping her bag in the luggage area decided to go for a walk. She headed out of the courtyard seeing a girl dressed in black sitting on a bench, she seemed to be looking over her book every now and then and glancing at a girl with long blond hair who was talking to a much younger girl in a red hood. as she continued to walk Chloe saw the unmistakable white of a Schnee this particularly over entitled individual was clearly Weiss, the heiress, Chloe shot her a disgusted glance before continuing on her walk around her new home.

"Hey, puppy you wanna scratch behind the ears" came a shout from some dick with a mace over his shoulder, he began to laugh loudly and the small group of idiots that had clearly gathered around him also began to laugh 'of cause, my second set of ears, wolf ears, always the ears' Chloe thought as she turned her back on the bunch of idiots.

"Fuck off" muttered Chloe as she quickly walked away, the insults fading as she rushed off. Why she hadn't faced up to he bully she didn't know but it was largely she expected due to the fact that her mum had worked so hard to get her in that she didn't want to get in to a fight on the first day, she quickly fished a dark blue beanie from her bag and putting it on to avoid any more unwanted attention.

Max and Kate walked on to the Beacon Academy campus, the two of them had passed there admition exams on the same day and where both extremely exited to finally be arriving.

"So you think we'll be on the same team?" asked Kate.

"I hope so, but if its based on who works well together its basically guarantied" replied Max.

"Yeah" said Kate as a little blush spread across her cheeks "they'd never use any crazy random system, it would never work".

Why is Kate embarrassed about being on the same team wondered Max, but her train of thought was suddenly cut off by an announcement on the tannoy cut in "all students assemble in the main hall".

"We better get to the hall" said max as they began to make there way towards the main building on campus.

Rachel stood in the main hall at beacon and listened to the standard welcoming speech that you got with every new school, stuff about improving and trying and how much you still have to learn before you leave. Finally the speech ended and they where sent off to the ballroom where they whould be sleeping for the night, then tomorrow they would begin there initiation.

The ballroom was full of students, some where walking around chatting and getting to know each other whilst others where calling home or reading. Chloe wandered through the hall looking for anything or anyone to keep her entertained for the next half an hour till she went to bed, she spotted a girl sitting over the other side of the hall who looked pretty cool so decided to at least attempt to make conversation with her. As she headed over she pulled off her beanie to revile the set of wolf ears that where perched atop her head, there fur dyed bright blue just like the rest of her hair.

"Hi" Chloe addressed the other girl "I'm Chloe, whats your name" 'oh, for fucks sake try to sound a little more normal' Chloe thought to herself.

"Oh, hi" said the other girl "I'm Rachel"

"Nice to meet you" said Chloe sitting down next to Rachel, 'ether she doesn't realise i sound like an idiot' thought Chloe 'or she's a damn good actress'.

"So, why are you here" asked Rachel.

"Oh, well i just kinda wanna help people and i decided to become a huntress" said Chloe 'yeah that sounds super convincing' she internally scalded herself.

"No, not like that why are you at beacon, thats an obvious Vacuo accent you've got" replied Rachel.

"Well, beacon is know as the best of the huntsman academys" sand Chloe "also you cant talk your clearly from Atlas".

"Hit the nail on the head" said Rachel "I'm from Atlas but i decided to come to beacon because this place has a better reputation, both as a school and as a kingdom. Like if this was atlas you wouldn't have been able to walk across this hall without having insults yelled at you left right and centre by other pupils but here you can talk to anyone go anywhere without worrying about peoples reaction to you"

"This place ain't all sunshine and rainbows you know" muttered Chloe as she glanced around at that Cardin Winchester dick head that had had a go at her earlier.

"Oh come on it could be much worse" said Rachel "trust me I've lived in atlas my whole life, there most shops ban faunus and there pretty much a segregated species"

Suddenly that professor Goodwitch from earlier came pacing in to the hall "Ok, get your heads down, all of you" she ordered "bed, now. you need to be sharp for for initiation tomorrow". everyone quickly rushed to sleeping bags and soon the lights had been turned out and everyone was trying to get to sleep, Chloe doubted any would with the excitement of what would be happening tomorrow.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks to priestess amy for editing this chapter: u/7019936/PriestessAmy


	4. Chapter 4: initiation

Chapter 4: initiation.

The assembled students stood on the edge of the cliff, each readying themselves for the trial that was about to begin. a blond haired idiot was making a fool of himself trying to ask Ozpin a question as people began to be launched towards the forest. Chloe took a second to smirk at the fool before being launched up and away towards the emerald forest.

* * *

Max fell through the sky towards the green canopy, she activated her semblance slowing her own time stream to allow for a safe descent 'wheres Kate?' she thought ' 'they'ed never use some random system' we said 'that would be stupid' how dumb is Ozpin thinking this is a good idea'. suddenly max saw Kate come zooming out of the sky and crash to the earth, breaking several bones on the way down a golden glow burst from Kate's body healing her injuries "you know, your gonna get yourself killed doing that one of these days" said Max as she walked over and helped Kate up.

"yeah, but until that day i'll rely on my semblance to get me back up" replied Kate.

"now, we need to find that temple place" said Max "you got any idea where it is?"

"nope" said Kate "but i think its probably over the far side of the forest so we need to head that direction" she said gesturing with one hand.

"lets get going then" said Max and they set off in the direction Kate had suggested.

* * *

Chloe rushed through the forest, light filtered through the leaves and branches and dappled the forest floor, the forest was perfect , so quite and peaceful. Suddenly the air was pierced by a scream and the roar of an Ursa 'fuck, cant even enjoy this place for three seconds with out being interrupted can I' Chloe thought as she ran towards the source of the scream. She reached a small clearing to see the girl she'd talked to the other day about to be smashed by an Ursa, the girls weapon was lying out of reach across the clearing "here we go" muttered Chloe as she drew her weapon, a revolver and opened up at the Ursa, it charged towards her and she kept firing before jumping back and hitting a button that transformed the weapon in to a knife, Chloe jumped forwards and smashed the blade in to the Ursa's eye before pulling it out and smashing it down in to the Ursa's back severing its spine and finally causing it to disintegrate. "thanks" said the girl "Chloe right?".

"yeah" said Chloe "didn't catch your name"

"oh, I'm Rachel" she said.

Rachel walker over and grabbed her weapon, a scout rifle with what looked like a blade under the barrel. "how dose that work?" asked Chloe

"watch and learn" said Rachel as she hit a button on the side of the weapon causing the blade to extend from under the barrel and the lower section of the stock to fold in to the upper section forming a spear, more like a short pike actually.

"wow" said Chloe "thats pretty cool"

"yes, yes it is" said Rachel "yours don't look to bad ether though"

"yeah" said Chloe "it... it was my dads"

"he gave it to you?" asked Rachel.

"no" said Chloe "he was in the military, left it to me in his will and i got it when he died a few years back"

"oh... I'm sorry" said Rachel.

"don't worry" said Chloe "whats done is done, no way we can change that now"

"anyway, we better get to that temple place" said Rachel, hurriedly changing the subject.

"yeah, lets go" said Chloe and the two of them walked off in to the emerald forest.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading, I haven't been able to update much lately as school is pretty hectic but sadly the reason i can update right now is because I'm ill. So I'll try to get another chapter out soon but then it might be a while till the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: team MRKC

Chapter 5: team MRKC

"look, there through the trees" said max "it looks like some kind of temple, like the one were looking for"

"oh, yes i see it" said Kate "we need to grab one and get out of here"

the two of them rushed in to the temple "I'll keep you covered while you grab one" said Kate.

"got it" said Max who rushed over to a podium and grabbed a black knight "chess piece, guess Ozpin is running low on creativity if hes got us collecting chess pieces"

"well, as long as we've got one and we can get out of here thats all i care about" said Kate as she looked over at her partner.

"yeah" said Max "lets get going"

suddenly the bushes at the edge of the clearing burst open, and fro them ran a blue haired wolf faunus and a fair haired girl with a rifle, they had a Ursa hot on there heels "fuuuuuck!" yelled the blue haired one as she dived away from the large grimm the other jumped over one of the pillars of the temple before turning and taking aim at the Ursa. she opened fire scoring several hits on the ursa's head before dodging away. The large grimm seemed unfazed by the incoming fire and just continued to charge towards them "i have to do everyone's work once again" muttered Max as she drew a knife with an elasticated rope attaching it to her waist and threw it, activating her semblance she perfectly fired several small dust blasts from a module between the grip and blade of the knife to perfectly aim it towards the Ursa's eye, the blade smashed through the eye socket and max quickly tugged on the rope pulling it back to her hand as the Ursa slumped down dead and began to disintegrated.

"wow" said the faunus girl "that. was. awesome"

"yes, I am" said Max stretching out her hand "I'm Max Caulfield, its nice to meet you"

"Chloe Price" the girl responded "and its cool to meet you too"

"Kate Marsh" Kate introduced herself.

"Rachel Amber" said the girl with Chloe who was currently retrieving the other black knight.

"great, now all the introductions are done lets get moving" said Max "we want to spend as little time here as possible"

"yeah, unless you really want to become an Ursa's lunch" said Chloe.

the four of them began to head for the cliff, soon they where climbing a small path cut in to the cliff "look over there, theres a nevermore circling the temple" said Chloe.

"well, as long as it doesn't come over here we should be fine" said Rachel.

"yeah, lets hope so" replied Chloe.

once they reached the top of the cliff they where greeted by Ozpin "well done students, you are the first to return" he announced "give miss Goodwitch your relics and head back to Beacon for lunch".

latter that day they had all been assembled in the main hall and teams where being formed, Ozpin stood on the stage announcing team "Maxine Caulfield, Rachel Amber, Kate Marsh and Chloe Price. You four recovered the black knight pieces and will from now on work together as team MRKC (pronounced mark) lead by Maxine Caulfield"


	6. Chapter 6: weekend off

chapter 6: weekend off

Saturday morning is a time for rest, which is why Chloe was amazed when she woke up to see Rachel sat at there shared desk with her notes spread in front of her revising. After a while Chloe decided to speak up "you know theres such thing as to much work right?" she asked.

"yes but this isn't to much, its first weekend of term you should be rested after the holidays" she replied "anyway, personally i want to ace the test next week in ports class"

"theres a test?" asked Chloe.

"yes, haven't you been listening, we have a test on basic Grimm on Wednesday" replied Rachel.

"oh shit, please help me revise" Chloe pleaded.

"OK, once, but after that you have to pay attention so you actually know whats going on and so you can revise without my help" she said.

"OK, i promise I'll try to listen, so when are we gonna revise like tomorrow or Monday"

"now"

"now?"

"yes, now. so get dressed and well go to the hall for breakfast before we get started"

"got it" Chloe moaned as she finally managed to fully drag her self out of bed and grabbed some clothes before walking in to the bathroom to change. it was at this point that Max woke up and sat up in bed looking over at Rachel who was still revising "you know, theres such thing as to much work" said max.

"so I've heared" replied Rachel.

"Chloe?" Max guessed.

"hit the nail on the head" Rachel said.

"makes sense" said Max "she seems to be the type"

"tell me about it" muttered Rachel.

"so, you revising for the Grimm bio test?"

"yep" said Rachel as Chloe walked out of the bathroom now fully dressed "we were gonna head down to grab some breakfast, you wanna come?"

"no, gonna freshen up and wait for Kate to wake up then well head down" said Max.

"cool, see you later" said Rachel with Chloe calling "later" over her shoulder as the two of them left the room.

* * *

Max emerged from the bathroom after showering and dressing to see Kate was finally up "morning" Max yawned as she sat down on her bed.

"morning Max" replied Kate as she searched through a bag she kept under her bed "how did you sleep?"

"oh not to badly" replied Max.

"good" said Kate.

"so, you wanna go grab some breakfast?" asked Max.

"sure" replied Kate "just let me get changed and we can get going"

* * *

Chloe and Rachel where walking along the corridor back to there room when they say Max and Kate leaving "you better hurry up before they finish serving" Rachel said as they passed "theres only 15 minutes of serving time left then another 20 for the last people to finish eating"

"got it" said Max "we'll be back in about half an hour"

"see ya then" said Chloe.

"Bye" said Rachel as she pushed the room door open and walked back in followed by Chloe.

"so, revising?" asked Chloe.

"yes your not getting out of this" replied Rachel "were gonna revise and your gonna get a good score an that test"

"that'll be a first" muttered Chloe.

"what?" asked Rachel.

"nothing" lied Chloe.

they spent the next few hours working through all of the notes they had and looking up extra information in a series of books Rachel had on Grimm anatomy, they had a break for lunch and then returned to studies though Chloe could barely focus after they returned to there studies.

"is all this studying to much, you wanna take a break for an hour or so?" asked Rachel.

"yeah i cant focus on this any more" said Chloe.

"so, what you want to do?"

"play games?"

"OK you got a console"

"yeah i got a Xbox"

"i always preferred PC personally"

"snob"

"shut up and link it to the TV"

"whatever you say, you still cant escape the truth"

" playing PC doesn't make me a snob" replied Rachel as she activated the controller app on her scroll and linked it to the console "so what games you got on this thing?"

"what you thinking about"

"hum... got any FPS's"

"yeah, COD, Battlefront, Battlefield, Destiny 1 and 2"

"firstly, Destiny is an MMORPG secondly they added split screen PVP to D2 so where playing that"

"got it"

"let me just load up my account so i can use my loadout"

"wait, you use ace of spades and cut and run,,,with avalanche, thats just cheese"

"yes but super deadly cheese, so what you using?"

"duke, first in last out and thunderlord"

"oh, your talking about cheese whilst using thunderlord, i see how it is"

"shut up your a warlock with nova warp"

"good point but your a hunter with spectral blades"

"whatever, thats enough talk lets fight"

"yes, lets"

four matches later it was 3-1 to Rachel and Chloe was getting irritated "one more match and this one is the decider" said Chloe "ignoring previous score the winner of this is the overall winner"

"fine by me" replied Rachel.

"and no messing about this time" said Chloe as she switched to play of the game for a heavy and equipped vigilance wing in her primary slot.

* * *

that evening the team sat around chatting about what they'd done that day "i cant believe you let her bait you like that, you where way to confident" Max said to a pouting Rachel.

"i should of won all odds said that i had a 75% chance of winning" Rachel pointed out.

"yeah, but Vigilance wing is a pulse rifle and there in the meta" said Max.

Rachel humphed "stupid meta"

"looks like the rich girls got but hurt over loosing" chuckled Chloe.

"i do not have a clue what your all rambling about" interjected Kate.

"video games, you know about video games right?" said Chloe.

"no" said Kate "i know what they are but i don't really know anything about them"

"Max what have you been doing all the time you too have known each other and you haven't inducted in to the cult of gaming yet" asked Chloe "we'll have to fix that in the next few years here" 'theres a lot to do but these lot could be decent team mates' Chloe thought 'just gonna have my work cut out getting them to become a little more chill, but thats fine this has been the first of many weeks with them, I've got time'.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **thanks for reading, gonna be starting the cristmas arc next chapter if you wan't to suggest something or just rain praise down no this story's mighty* and brilliant* creator then leave a review.**

 ***engage sarcasm generator.**


	7. Chapter 7: scrooge

chapter 7: Scrooge

December 1st, the beginning of the Christmas season, team MRCK had very mixed views on Christmas Max was just exited about the idea of her first Christmas with her team, Rachel though she was sertenly in the Christmas spirit wasn't as openly exited as Max, Kate saw it as a time for friends and family and making others happy and Chloe saw it as a time where others got what her family could never afford and she stated this loud and clear to everyone in her team at every opportunity she got. of cause, Max had taken it upon herself to change this and therefore she called her other team mates together one day in early December when Chloe was out "so guys, you all know how much Chloe hates Christmas" there where muttered agreements from her other two team mates "well i have a plan to change that".

"how?" asked Rachel "she's spent the last week non-stop moaning about how much she hates it"

"yes, but this year will be different, because were her team mates and its our job to help her actually have a good Christmas, shes not going back to Vacuo for Christmas so me and Kate desided to stay here too, after all we would be just be lugging all our stuff down to the city for two weeks then having to bring it all back"

"i'm staying here too" said Rachel "so that'll mean were all here"

"exactly, and no one on my team who are staying here will be moaping for the whole of Christmas"

"well then, whats the plan?"

* * *

Chloe was wandering the cold streets of Vale, so far she had seen way to much of all the Christmas bullshit, she needed to clear her head so she headed down to the docks and sat looking out to sea watching the slate gray waves lapping against the peers and the small tour and fishing boats bobbing in the water. after another half hour with her thoughts Chloe decided to head back to Beacon.

Chloe walked in to the room to see that her teammates where absent, this wasn't odd for Rachel who spent allot of time in the library the same was true of Kate but Max was almost always in there room if she wasn't at a lesson or had something planed, Chloe checked Max's scheduled to find that she didn't have anything planed, Chloe quickly brushed off the fact that Max wasn't there she was probably at the library or something. Chloe walked over to her bed and just crashed on it, she didn't even realize she had been tired until she lost consciousness.

* * *

"someones had a rough day"

"let her sleep, she clearly needs the rest"

"fine, I'm gonna go on the Xbox"

"sure, I'm going to the library"

"see you later then"

"bye"

* * *

Chloe slowly woke to see Max playing on Rachel's Xbox and Kate sitting on her bed reading, Chloe slipped her legs off the bed and stood "i see your finally awake" said Max.

"yeah" Chloe yawned "wheres Rach at?"

"library" max replied.

"typical nerd"

"so, you gonna go to the Christmas dinner on Saturday?"

"i guess, not like theres anywhere else i can eat"

"come on you can at least have a bit of fun right?"

"I'm just not a big fan of the 'festive season', Ok"

"fine, fine, I won't ask about it again"

"I'm gonna go find Rachel, see you later"

"bye"

* * *

Chloe walked in to the library to see Rachel was sitting over at a desk reading a book of some description "hey Rach, what ya readin"

"Chloe? Things must be pretty bad if you've been forced to visit the library"

"you make me sound like some kind of thug whose just good for killing things"

"well, now you mention it"

"very funny"

"anyway, in answer to your question I'm reading Titanicus"

"what?"

"oh, its a book set in the Warhammer 40,000 universe about a war on the planet of Orestes"

"isn't that that super nerdy sci-fi franchise"

"yeah, its very dark and gruesome"

"tell me more"

"OK, now where do i start"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **and so the Christmas arc begun, as always reviews would be appreciated and I'll see you in the next chapter. :D**


End file.
